


Starving, Tonight

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, mikenana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba doesn’t remember when they carved this habit, fucking like animals after every mission.</p><p>Ze isn’t sure when exactly that habit turned to lovemaking, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> just some hardcore romance porn, and my first fic in like three years :') still fighting the urge to tag this as a lemon, that's how dang old i am. get off my lawn. 
> 
> i headcanon Nanaba as nonbinary, and write hir with the pronouns ze (used like she/he) and hir (used like his/her). i also headcanon Mike as nonbinary, but that's another story for another day.
> 
> im still working my way around formatting, so just try to ignore any weird paragraph issues. sorry about that!! ;;

It’s dark by the time they see each other again, for the first time in hours, even though everyone was back at the base and accounted for before the sun set on the final day of their mission outside the walls. Although the logical part of Nanaba’s brain tells hir ze would know by now if anything had happened, the relief of turning to see Mike lingering in hir doorway is enough to send hir running to his arms, despite the ache in hir legs.

Mike’s grip around hir is no less strong and safe than ze’s used to, although ze can tell by the squint to his eyes and slight frown that he’s operating at less than his best as well. 

Ze runs hir fingers up and down his back in fluid motions, feeling the lines of muscle contract and then relax under hir touch. _That’s it,_ ze thinks, _good boy._

Ze can feel his skin prickle when ze reaches under his shirt to trace over one hip, and because there’s nothing to stop hir, ze presses hirself flush against him. He is bigger, but ze is firm, always firm but kind with hir lover, and the warm outline of his large cock against hir navel isn’t intimidating as much as reassuring. Nanaba doesn’t remember when they carved this habit, fucking like animals after every mission.

Ze isn’t sure when exactly that habit turned to lovemaking, either.

Mike shuts the door behind him, Nanaba leads him to the bed.

Nanaba lies down first and they both know it’s not a sign of submission, quite the opposite, and Mike doesn’t hesitate to kneel at hir feet on the cot to peel off hir pants. His hands tremble whenever ze cranes hir neck to watch. Ze relaxes into the mattress and allows hirself to turn hir brain off, focuses on resting hir eyes which are still trying to spot titan shadows in hir peripheral. Ze can feel his hands steadying now, grazing hir exposed folds with a calloused but gentle touch. A few breaths later his hand is off hir, and ze can’t find it in hirself to reprimand him when ze opens hir eyes to find him undressing, the exposed muscles of his abdomen shifting as he begins to pull his pants down and off. His sex is obvious and beautiful, and ze can’t help but smirk.

“Someone’s excited.”

He looks away and sniffs somewhat bashfully before replying, and ze wonders if he can smell hir arousal like ze can see his.

“I missed you, Nana.”

Ze wants to tell him off, tell him it was only a couple of days and they were riding only meters from each other for most of it, but ze knows exactly what he means. They both escaped with minimal injury, but that doesn’t mean they’re any less lucky to be alive.

Nanaba gives him a small smile and raises hir hips off the bed, hir cunt already beginning to swell and blush with blood under the skin. Ze reaches out for his arm and ze swears it burns hir hand to touch him.

“Show me how much.”

There’s no need to guide his hand towards hir, he knows what to do. Two of Mike’s fingers run in a firm stroke down from hir clit to hir entrance, and he pushes them into hir wet opening without hesitation. Nanaba smiles and lets out a short moan, partly because having any part of him inside hir always feels incredible, but mostly because ze knows it’s killing him to take it this slow, and although ze’s not in the business of torture ze does appreciate how patient he’s being for hir. There’s no reason to rush now. They’re safe. 

Ze moans a breathy “good,” and Mike whines like ze’s kissing the words straight onto his cock. He’s pumping his fingers now, and Nanaba registers him adding a third one but not much beyond that, hir vision blurring as he fucks hir with them. A raspy shout from hir own throat startles hirself back to earth, and quickly ze grabs his wrist from between hir spread legs and pulls it away. Ze shoots him a glare and a smirk. Nanaba has always been flattered by how much he likes watching hir come, but ze can’t let him have that. Certainly not yet. 

Ze sits up and snakes one hand around to the back on his neck, keeping eye contact with him as ze wraps hir fingers around his cock and leads him an inch closer. His hips follow hir gentle tug obediently. 

Moments later he’s inside hir, his hardness stretching hir just right, their faces inches from each other. It’s only now that Nanaba remembers to kiss him, and ze almost laughs at the way he gasps when ze brings their lips together because it seems like he’d forgotten as well. Ze loves kissing Mike. He kisses like he’s starving for it, and most of the time ze knows he is, because ze’s the one who starves him. It’s a treat for hir, the sensation of their tongues pressed together and the rough scrape of his moustache, and ze can tell by his enthusiasm and the way he rocks into hir that it’s a treat for him as well.

Nanaba lies back slowly, tongue still brushing against hir lover’s, and ze lets him chase hir lips until he’s lying flush on top of hir, thrusting inside with a strong and admirably steady pace. Ze wraps hir legs around his waist and clings to him, arms curling to meet behind his neck as ze works on keeping hir breathing stable. There’s a heat curling deep in hir core that makes hir gasp every time he plunges into hir, and Nanaba finds it hard to keep hir hips moving in time with his. It’s okay though, ze doesn’t have to prove hirself to him. He belongs to hir, he worships hir, even (and maybe especially) if hir legs shake with each overwhelming push of his cock.

Ze can feel the tip of his cock kissing hir cervix and the pain comes second to the hot lust boiling in hir belly. Mike is kissing hir neck, growling and mumbling words into hir skin, and the added warmth of his breath on hir is enough to cause hir skin to sweat. Ze knows he doesn’t mind. 

“I-- You feel so incredible, Nana..”

One of hir hands flies to the back of his head, gripping his hair as hir body clenches and flutters around his cock, the promise of hir climax becoming apparent. Ze turns hir head towards his, legs sliding off from around his middle as the sensation becomes too much. Ze licks and kisses the shell of his ear before speaking in a whisper one shy off hoarse.

“Come in me.”

Ze has little talent for dirty talk and doesn’t bother to dress up hir words. Ze knows Mike doesn’t need it to get hard for hir. Nonetheless the loud, shaky moan that prefixes his orgasm is enough to tell Nanaba that that was what he wanted to hear.

He fills hir in an instant, the warmth of his seed in hir cunt bringing on hir own climax. Ze brings one hand to hir clit and rubs hirself until hir legs shake and ze moans. Mike, to his credit, stays in place inside hir until hir body goes limp, and when he pulls out his softening cock a little of his cum spills out with it, reminding hir that the rest is still within hir. Nanaba isn’t worried about it. Even if something happened, no pregnancy lasts in their line of work. Ze puts a hand on hir stomach anyway, just for a moment.

When Nanaba turns to hir lover ze finds him sitting up and panting, a blush complimenting the shy smile on his lips. With a deep breath ze lifts hirself to match him, wraps both arms around his waist, and sighs. Ze is tired and sore, the fast retreating tingling sensation of their sex leaving hir feeling more drained than before they started. Still, ze finds it in hir to smile. 

Mike’s heartbeat thumps loudly in hir ear, the echo of the sound still remaining when he gently changes their position, lying them both down on the mattress. Ze is fine with this, always appreciative of the tender aftercare he gives hir, despite the slight itch in hir skin nagging for a shower.

Ze can feel and hear Mike inhaling, sniffing hir hair, although ze supposes he thinks he’s being subtle.

 

“I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I’m glad you’re mine.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

 

When sleep comes, there are no nightmares.


End file.
